


Color Me Needy

by charleybradburies



Series: cardwars downtime battle: color me excited [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Coldplay (Band), Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Colors, Community: gameofcards, Embedded Images, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s), Song Lyrics, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cardwars downtime battle: color me excited</p><p>coldplay - "yellow"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color Me Needy

  
[](http://imgur.com/m0LzewX)   
[](http://imgur.com/jLIsUf7)   
[ ](http://imgur.com/chGTw1N)  



End file.
